New Developments
by Thaurlomwen
Summary: Hermione has a secret past that no-one except for the Headmaster and one certain teacher know. When Draco Malfoy finds out, what will he do? Will he help her or hinder her on her path to self discovery?
1. Intolerable Prat

Hermione Granger considered herself a fairly normal person, well, except for the fact that she was a witch. Okay, so she considered herself a fairly normal witch. She was seventeen years old, relatively smart, relatively pretty, relatively nice, just plain old normal and boring, basically. At least, this was how she saw herself.  
  
What Hermione didn't know, was that that wasn't how the other students and teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saw her.  
  
The boys at Hogwarts all lusted after her, the teachers were proud of her outstanding school work, and the other female students thought that she was the nicest and prettiest and smartest person they knew. Everyone liked Hermione.  
  
Except Draco Malfoy.  
  
The other Slytherins had come to terms with the fact that it was impossible not to like her, so they sucked it up and liked her anyway. Not Draco. Draco was stubborn, almost as stubborn as Hermione herself could be, and he refused to give up his beliefs about muggleborns, not even one as perfect as Hermione Granger.  
  
What no-one knew, save one teacher and a Headmaster, was that Hermione's life was not as normal as it seemed.  
  
You see, this is a slightly twisted tale, much like a muggle soap opera, where Hermione finds she may not be as normal as she thinks, and one certain Slytherin may have to change his views when the school finds out a secret that not even Hermione herself knew before this fateful Seventh Year.  
  
* * *  
  
September was Hermione's favorite month of the year. Why? Well, she returned to Hogwarts in September, of course! Getting off the train at Hogsmeade on the First of September was one of her favorite events. She could almost hear the books in the library calling to her to come and read them. Inhaling dramatically, she welcomed the sights and smells of Hogsmeade. She made a mental note to go to every Hogsmeade visit that year, as it was her last year to go on these school trips, and make the most of her last year here. Of course, she wouldn't give up on her school work, but she needed to lighten up a little, spend some more time with Harry and Ron, more girl time with Lavender and Parvati. This would be a year to remember.  
  
She had no idea how right she was.  
  
Entering one of the horseless carriages, she waited quietly for Harry, Ron, and Ginny to catch up. They had been in a separate compartment as Hermione had been named Head Girl- not even she had been surprised to find out. The only bad news was that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. She had had to share a compartment with him the whole way to the school. She had tried to make light conversation throughout the train ride, however all conversations had led to quarrels and Hermione dearly hated to quarrel. So, eventually, Hermione had just given up on trying to be polite and so had pulled out her worn and well-read copy of Hogwarts: A History and simply ignored him for the rest of the ride.  
  
This had not been easy, as he had stared at her for the entire trip. Very frustrating indeed.  
  
Upon entering the school, Headmaster Dumbledore greeted one and all at the Front Entrance.  
  
"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore!" she exclaimed when she crossed the threshold of the cavernous hall. Her voice rebounded off of the walls, startling a few younger students and even tiny little Professor Flitwick, who was in the process of explaining a Levitating Charm to Professor Sinistra who needed to hang a telescope from her ceiling. Needless to say, people don't have too many inquiries when it comes to the eccentricities of the staff.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and greeted Hermione with a loving handshake. Although Dumbledore claimed not to have favorites, it was hard not to enjoy Hermione's bounciness and enthusiasm for learning. A woman after his own heart, he called her.  
  
"Welcome back, Miss Granger. The castle missed you over the holiday. I'm sure the halls will fill with your wit and ringing laughter once again this year. Now, if you don't mind waiting here for just a moment, we will see that Draco makes his way here so that the two of you may be introduced at the beginning of the feast."  
  
"Certainly Professor, I don't mind at all. It's absolutely brilliant to be back. A quick question if you don't mind. When will the library be re- opening for the year?"  
  
The old professor chortled at his young student's eagerness to get back to work. "You know Hermione; I wish all students had such an enthusiasm to return to school, this would be a much more cheerful place I assure you."  
  
"Yes, but sir, the library.?"  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, wonderful to have you back!" Dumbledore exclaimed, cutting Hermione off in the middle of rephrasing her question. He shook Draco's hand in a delighted manner; ignoring Hermione's slightly put out comportment. "Now, after the feast, I would like for the two of you to stay behind so that I may show the two of you to your rooms.  
  
* * *  
Hermione let out an angry exhale. Draco and she had been pugnacious towards one another since they had entered their shared common room. What was it about him that riled her up so? It was very frustrating, to tell you the truth.  
  
"Granger, are you even listening to me. How dare you not pay attention. I thought you were rude but I didn't know you were so utterly and completely uncouth."  
  
Hermione just gave the impression of being completely apathetic and raised a delicately arched eyebrow at him in a questioning manner. "What makes you dislike me so very much?" she asked him in a calm and controlled voice.  
  
Draco was a bit taken aback by the question and stood there silently for a moment. Getting jurisdiction over his own body again, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her for a moment. "I can't answer that honestly."  
  
"Well why not?" Hermione asked huffily, stomping her foot to accent her words and crossing her own arms over her chest, unknowingly drawing attention to that part of her anatomy.  
  
"Because if I told you I would have to admit it to myself and I don't care to do that at this point in time."  
  
"Well, jolly good and political of you Malfoy. I don't know why you can't just give a straight answer."  
  
He just kept studying at her in a lackadaisical style.  
  
"Fine, be that way." Hermione turned and stomped away into her room, throwing the door closed for added effect.  
  
He was such an intolerable prat. 


	2. Absobloodylutely

"Checkmate!"  
  
"Hermione! That's the third time you've beaten me this week. What's up with you? Did you charm yourself or something?"  
  
"No, silly, it's called practice. I didn't have anything to do over the summer so I bought an automated chess board. I was just that determined to beat you."  
  
"Well, it seems that your evil scheme has worked for now but I'll be ready for you next time."  
  
"Whatever you want to believe Ron, if it makes you feel better than I won't stop you, until I beat you again next time."  
  
Ron took on a look of disgruntled annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest indignantly.  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Ron jumped on her and tickled her ferociously until Hermione was gasping for air.  
  
"Well isn't this cozy."  
  
Ron jumped off Hermione as soon as the words were spoken in that so well known drawling manner.  
  
Hermione sat up on the floor gasping for breath. Her face was flushed and her hair tousled. She punched Ron in the arm playfully.  
  
Draco stared at Hermione intently for a moment. Well, he would have to admit that the mudblood was good-looking. Even he had to admit that. However, he did not like the drop in the pit of his stomach that he felt whenever he looked at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt, please, continue your. wrestling." He smirked at the outraged look upon Hermione's face. He loved that look, it meant.  
  
"Draco, you are such an abso-bloody-lutely arse. Just because I'm having fun with one of my friends, which, may I remind you, you have none of, does not mean we are "wrestling" as you so distastefully put it. Ugh, you are such a pain."  
  
"Well excuse me if I don't want to come back to come back to my common room to find my roommate canoodling with one of her friends."  
  
Hermione sat there for a moment lips in a thin, tight line, her face getting redder by the minute. Then.she burst out laughing.  
  
Draco placed his hands on his hips irately, "And just what is so funny?"  
  
Hermione tried to breathe. "You!"  
  
Draco just stood there.  
  
"Who says "canoodling"? Honestly!"  
  
"For your information, it's a term my mother used to use before." Draco grew silent.  
  
"Before what?"  
  
"Nothing, forget it."  
  
Hermione was laughing no longer. She stood and faced him, placing one hand on his shoulder. He flinched as though surprised by the personal touch. "Before what?"  
  
Draco's eyes were shining, he was trying not to cry. "Before she was killed."  
  
* * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, Draco was still berating himself. Why had he told her that? What had made him want to tell her that? What made him want to be able to tell her everything that pained him, why he acted the way he did, what his family was really like.  
  
He sat on his bed and perched his elbows on his knees. He didn't know what Hermione was doing now as he had walked into his bedroom after telling her because he was so embarrassed. He still couldn't believe that he had started to cry in front of her. Damn it Hermione, why do you make me act this way? He scrubbed his hands over his face and ran them through his hair. Ugh, he was disgusted with himself.  
  
Well, he had to face the music sometime.  
  
Hermione was studying at her desk when Draco re-entered the room. She looked up when she noticed him out of the corner of her eye and her gaze followed him across the room, a look of concern flashing across her features.  
  
"Don't keep looking at me as though you expect my poor fragile frame to collapse at any moment."  
  
"Well at least now I know you're all right. I'd have been worried if you had been civil to me."  
  
"There you are then, so just turn your lovely little head back around and continue studying."  
  
If Hermione had noticed the subconscious compliment that Draco had just given her, she pretended not to notice. In fact, it wasn't until later that Draco himself even realized what he said.  
  
Instead of doing what she was told, she was an independent woman after all, she slammed her book closed and gracefully removed herself from contact with the chair she had been sitting in. "I am getting sick and tired of the way you treat me Malfoy."  
  
This was all she said before she calmly strode into her room and gently shut the door behind her.  
  
This was more effectual on Draco than if she had slapped him in the face. 


	3. Afters and Adverts

It was a very cheerful Hermione who entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a glance and then looked back at their breakfast continuing to eat and hold a conversation.  
  
"So, Ron, why do you think Hermione is in such a good mood today?"  
  
"Well Harry, I'm not really sure, maybe she found a new book in the library she hasn't read yet."  
  
"Nah, there isn't a book in that library, nor any other library for that matter, that our Hermione hasn't read yet."  
  
"Maybe she's got herself a boyfriend, or maybe she just got some, eh?"  
  
"No, she's too darn prudish for that."  
  
Both of them shut up when they found that muffins were being pelted at them at 20 miles an hour from across the table.  
  
"You two are horrible, bloody wankers if I ever did see one. Neither of you two would know whether or not I was prudish. If you really must know why I'm so happy, I'll tell you. All you had to do in the first place was ask."  
  
Ron and Harry smirked at each other. It had been worth the bruises to see Hermione so riled up. She really was very funny when angry.  
  
"All right, dear Hermione, we'll play it your way. Why on earth are you so cheerful this morning?" Harry asked politely.  
  
Hermione grinned in a mischievous way, "I don't think I should tell you."  
  
At their downfallen faces, she relented. "Oh fine. There was an advert in the paper this morning. The Ministry is hiring for next fall, I'm very excited. I plan to get an interview. Oh, I can't wait, this is so exciting. I've already spoken to McGonagall and she believes I'm a shoe-in for the position. It's in their research department. Did you know that the Ministry library has over 3 million volumes in it and."  
  
At this point Harry and Ron had stopped listening. They were busy glaring at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Why does that bally blighter keep staring at Hermione? I'm going to rip his eyes out of his sockets if he doesn't bloody well leave her alone. I mean I know she's gorgeous, that's why we never let her alone; if we did she'd be jumped all over but."  
  
Another American muffin was hurtled in their general direction. "Have the two of you been listening to me at all or are you too busy glaring at Malfoy to take notice of your poor, old, neglected friend Hermione?"  
  
"Oh do shut up Hermione, of all those things you are hardly neglected, even if you are poor and old." Harry dodged other various breakfast foods.  
  
"Come on Hermione, we're going to be late for double Potions!"  
  
* * *  
  
All throughout double Potions, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. The only thing was that every time she looked around, everyone was studiously doing their assignment. So why did she feel as though she were the one being studied.  
  
Later on, she found out why.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please be so kind as to draw your attention away from Miss Granger and concentrate on your work, I'm sure your potion would be the light shade of green it is supposed to be instead of that sordid shade of brown."  
  
Hermione turned to look at Malfoy and was surprised to find herself staring back into a pair of stormy gray eyes.  
  
Without looking at Professor Snape, Draco replied, "Yes Professor, terribly sorry."  
  
"If you were so sorry you would not still be staring at Miss Granger now I said TURN AROUND!"  
  
Everyone jumped at Snape's uncharacteristic yell. Normally, Snape's technique was to talk quietly and in a foreboding tone of voice.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and quickly changed his slightly surprised expression back to his stony and impassive one. He seemed to be surprised at himself.  
  
"I would please ask you all to continue with your work."  
  
Snape then spun on his heel and stomped the length of the classroom to his office, his ominous black cape billowing out behind him. He entered his office and locked the door behind him.  
  
No one saw him for the rest of the day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Albus, how can you not be worried about all of the attention Hermione is getting? It's bloody dangerous!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore scrutinized the incensed Professor sitting before him. "Are you sure that you aren't over-reacting Severus? I'm sure Miss Granger is worthy of the attention she is gathering, even if it is from boys. It is a father's natural reaction to be effected in this manner when his daughter starts to gain an interest in member of the opposite sex."  
  
Professor Snape did not answer, but continued to pace back and forth across the room. "It's not only that Albus; it's the fact that it's Malfoy who is giving her all of this unwanted attention."  
  
"Why is that a problem? Mr. Malfoy was always a favorite student of yours.  
  
"That was before he began desiring my daughter. Besides, he's the enemy's son!"  
  
"Just because his father is less than cordial does not mean that his son will grow up the same way."  
  
Snape scrubbed his face with his hands. "When do I get to tell her Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore stood and laid a comforting hand on the younger Professor's shoulder. "I know that it must be difficult, not being able to let your daughter know how much you love her, but I'm afraid she must not know until after the threat of Voldemort is gone. Not only is she valuable for her immense knowledge, but she could also be used against you. If Voldemort finds out that you are the father of a half-blood... The results could be disastrous, for both you and her."  
  
"I know Albus, it's just so hard. Not being able to hold her, tell her how proud of her that I am. I can't even be nice to the girl because then I wouldn't be treating her the same as other students."  
  
"There is something you should truly be proud of. You grade her exactly the same as every other student, and she surpasses your high expectations. You have reared a truly remarkable child."  
  
Snape laughed cruelly. "Why should I be proud? I didn't raise her"  
  
"Be proud anyway. She is a wonderful young woman, with a good head on her shoulders. She won't let the Malfoy be take advantage of her."  
  
Snape nodded and stood. Just as he held out a hand to open the door, Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Besides, Harry and Ron are already doing an excellent job of keeping the other boys off of her. I'm sure they'll be able to take care of it. She'll be fine."  
  
Snape almost hinted at a smile before walking out of the office. 


	4. A Banger of a New Adventure

"Hermione, light of my life, glory of the morning, beautiful goddess of the misbegotten world that we poor souls live in."  
  
"Don't be a bally ankle-biter Ron, get to the point," Hermione raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she looked at Ron over the top of the immensely thick novel she was reading.  
  
"Gee, auntie must be coming to visit this month. So soon?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me what you want then I shall leave you to fend for yourself in this 'misbegotten world in which you poor souls live'" She unfurled herself from the oversized armchair she had been sitting in with the grace of a cat and stretched. Giving the boys one last mock-disdain filled look, she turned and headed for the portrait that led to her room in the Head's Quarters.  
  
Harry lashed out and grabbed Hermione's ankle and hugged it to his chest, anchoring Hermione to the floor were she stood-Harry did outweigh her by nearly one hundred pounds, being so tall and muscular from Quidditch. "Okay Hermione, we admit it, we need help with our Potions assignment."  
  
"Just as I thought, I knew the compliments were there for a reason."  
  
"We need you to tell us what we did wrong on our Magicus Modelius Potion. Please." Harry dragged out the please in a pleading fashion.  
  
Hermione through up her hands in frustration. "Fine, I'll check it but only because you look so pitiful down there on the floor, begging.  
  
Harry wagged his finger at her, "Uh, uh, uh. One Harry Potter does not beg. He pleads with dignity."  
  
"Sure Harry." Hermione picked up the potions book and assessed the situation in front of her. It took her only moments before she shouted, "Eureka!"  
  
"This is what you did wrong you were stirring the potion clockwise when you were supposed to stir it anticlockwise. That, my friends, is your problem."  
  
"Hermione, what would we do without you?" Ron asked, wide-eyed with pretend admiration.  
  
"You would fail all your classes is what you would do. Now, I must be off to prepare for my interview. Ta."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Now Hermione, this Portkey will take you directly to the Ministry's Chamber of Arrival. Upon reaching this chamber, there will be a Ministry official there to meet you who will guide you to the Research Wing of the main building. There, you will wait to be called in and you will have an interview with Ms. Leonora Gilmore, the head of the Research Facility. If you should get the job, you will be allowed to leave Hogwarts' grounds every weekend and over holidays to go to work. After your interview, you shall report straight back to me, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Professor Snape, I understand completely. As soon as I am finished I will find you in your office and let you know I'm back safe and sound."  
  
"Good."  
  
Hermione grasped the book that would be her Portkey. This Portkey was special as she could tell it when she was ready to move to and from the Ministry. She got ready to say the words and was surprised to hear Professor Snape whisper as she disappeared, "Good luck."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Is everything going as planned?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord, the blue prints for the Ministry are in our possession and we have a team working on which entryway is best used when invading the Ministry."  
  
"Well done, Wormtail. I believe you are finally making up for the mistakes you have made in the past. You may actually regain the status you lost so long ago."  
  
"Oh, thank you my Lord, thank you. It has been an honor to be in my Lord's humble service once again."  
  
"Don't push your luck, Wormtail; no one likes a suck up."  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Good. Now that we understand each other, I would like to move on to other matters at hand. Have we yet discovered the identity of the offspring of one Severus Snape?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
The head floating in the Headmaster's fireplace was anything but cheerful looking as it told Albus of its findings.  
  
"We've had word from our spy within Voldemort's ranks. They're fast on the trail to finding out about Hermione."  
  
Dumbledore's face was grave; no twinkle besparkled the old Headmaster's eyes today, when one of his best students, and godchild, was in very real danger. "How much do they know?"  
  
"They don't yet know her identity, but they do know that Severus fathered a child. It is only a matter of time until they find out that the mother of this child was muggle. For all we know, they could have already found out and are now working on finding out the identity of this child."  
  
Albus was quiet as the news he had just heard sank in. Severus and Hermione were in mortal peril. He could not risk losing those who were like family to him. His face became grim, not really sure what to make of the situation just yet, he dismissed Sirius. "Thank you, Sirius. I will let you know when I have formulated some sort of plan."  
  
Sirius nodded and then disappeared. He had not liked the look in the older man's eyes. A mix of helplessness and fear. Not a good combination in a man who was known for quick-thinking and bravery.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Mr. Weasley isn't it wonderful! I got the job and I'm starting next weekend. Cor! I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron, of course, they'll probably think it's a crushing bore, but I don't care! Blimey, me, working for the Ministry of Magic. It's too good to be true."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled at the young woman's excitement. Well, he could understand, he had been just as excited when he had gotten a job early in the Ministry as well. Blast, it felt like just yesterday that.  
  
Hermione's incessant babbling and Mr. Weasley's thoughts were interrupted by an explosion which knocked the both of them over. A piece of the wall hit Hermione in the head and the last thing she though before giving in to darkness was how mad Professor Snape would be if she didn't report back to him very soon. 


End file.
